A New Life
A New Life is the debut of haunt the walking dead it premiered on 30th of September 2019, It is the start of season 1. Synopsis "As an Man is just settling back into life a new challenge faces his way" Plot Charles has just gotten out form jail, he rocks up at his old apartment he decides that he's moving out, He jangles his key's just to make sure he isn't dreaming he pulls out a photo of his son and his wife Patrica. Steve is walking to school until he notices blood on the pavements he figures its probably a prank and walks over it. Steve receives a text from his girlfriend Carley she just started working as an police-officer, She said that some people out of town has gone missing and she's been assigned to that case so sadly she can't visit Steve until the case is done. Charles meet's his new neighbours the Millers, They ask him about his past and he declines to answer it, Charles tells them to back off. Steve Is horrified he's is running from something no someone! These things are chasing him! Carley drives by and questions her self about what is going on she follows him close by to an pharmacy, She realizes that those things aren't human, She grabs out her gun and starts shooting at them. Charles runs into his son Steve they are panicking about what to, Charles grabs Steve and tells Carley to get to his new house. Steve explains what has happened, His classmate Tanya saw one of them eating our math's teacher Mr Dom, Charles say's that is impossible, They run into Zoey Delaney and her brother Nick, Charles tells them to come with them to safety. Their neighbours have just started to know what is going on they See Charles and call out to him, They begin to hide in his house. A group of lurkers try to get in, Carley stops them, Hoping that nobody got hurt, Linda Miller tells them that her Sister is in their house, Her husband Hank decides to get her. Hank walk into the house calling for Frankie, he find's her asleep in bed, He wakes her up and tells her they need to go to the other house, while running Hank is bitten on his ankle he pulls out his hatchet and tells her he'll buy her time to go, Hank takes out a few allowing Frankie to get inside, A lurker sneaks up on him, He grabs a hold of the lurker and pushes it, He runs inside but the lurker grabs his hair and pulls Hank to the floor and devours him. In a flashback, Hank is seen talking to a doctor, Linda is seen in the hospital bed, The doctor tells Hank she's been diagnosed with depression, Hank punches the wall in frustration. In another Flashback, Hank is seen driving to a gas-station until he notices the walkers, He calls Linda and tells her to stay inside, He then sees people being devoured, he notices a woman who has been bitten, Knowing all of this Hank senses their like zombies so if they bite you your dead, Hank tells her that he has a gun and he can end the pain, The woman asks him for it and he gives it to her to end her misery, She tells him her name is Irene. Linda hugs Frankie she sees Hank turn into one of the things, So she grabs Carley's gun and puts him out of his misery. Zoey tells them they have a farmhouse they can go to, They start to pack their things and go, Linda cry's in the hall-way, Nick reassures her that everything will be okay, Charles see's a bunch of corpses and throws up in horror. Nick and Zoey find a car, Now they have to get inside it without drawing attention, Nick breaks the window alerting the Walkers, Charles tells the group to get in it now!, Linda and Frankie grab a photo of Hank. Nick tells the group they have arrived at their father's farmhouse, Zoey say's to be careful as their father doesn't like visitors, Their father Pete comes out with his rifle and aims at them soon to be followed by their closest friend Luke. Charles say's their good people, Pete notices Zoey and asks her what the hell is going on Nick tells him that they brought some people back, Pete is disappointed and shoots the ground, Pete tells Luke to introduce Doug and Tisha to Zoey and Nick, Pete tells them they can stay until this thing is over. In a Dream, Charles is being haunted from his Wife, she tells him that he isn't strong and won't survive the thing going on. 10 years ago Steve watched in horror as Charles kills his mother, it changed his life and Carley's too, Carley's dad who was also an cop arrested Charles. Carley and Steve have sex, While Pete is seen re-stocking the guns, Nick, Zoey and Frankie go out to the barn. Deaths * Dom (flashback only) * Hank Miller (alive and zombiefied) * Irene Category:Haunt